Dragons and Things - Season 2 Episode 15 - Victory Lap
Opening Text Hiz blOodluzt iz inSat1able! TroOly he ez eVil! (Video montage of Evil Jim Jam appears) TheZ3 peepl3s oUR dOOmEd! (Video of each of the cast members appears) mOSTLY QUIglee (more montage of Evil Jim Jam appears) A,l hopes is lOsted DaT guy Cr@zi (another montage of Evil Jim Jam running through a range of emotions appears) Evil Jim Jam is Evll!! (Dragons and Things logo appears) When Last We Met When last we met the Krag Krew faced a hated foe Polarna, the winter hag from Alex's shadowy past. A surge of Wild Magic had stuck just as the battle began turning her into a towering ice queen with one goal, to kill each of the Krew and turn them into frozen undead. Quigley and Krag were separated from the others by a thick wall of magical ice, after falling for the ole illusionary hag trick and had fight to destroy the ice barrier so they could rejoin the fight. Meanwhile, Kimbulton found himself under the hag's dominating power and turned his axes on his friends. Alex discovered the hard way that Polarna had no trouble seeing through magical invisibility, while Leera desperately tried to stay alive as she dodged axes and ice staves alike. When Krag joined the fight he turned the tides in one decisive swing of his mighty war hammer, rocking Polarna with a critical hit. She was forced to go on the defensive using her powers to use the icy pillars in her lair as gates between one another and keep the Krew guessing as to where she might pop up next. They caught on quickly and started smashing the pillars one by one but Polarna's trickery was layered and it became hard to pin her down to finish her off. She blasted them with spell after icy spell and dropped the temperature in her lair to lethal levels, but Leera's protective barrier held strong against the hag's power. Still, Kimbulton's inability to shake off the domination and a second surge of Wild Magic that caused bursts of energy to erupt from the ground around him and under him, proved to be a serious threat to members of the Krew. The battle came down to the wire as the protective shields wore thin and Polarna's bag of tricks grew smaller as she exhausted her powers. Finally, Kimbulton was able to break the enchantment that held him under Polarna's sway and in a desperate round of pure dwarven rage he buried both axes deep into the hag's frozen flesh. It was the final blow in this furious battle and Polarna collapsed, slain at last. Around her neck was a key that unlocked a hidden door in the basement. But rather than treasures untold the Krag Krew came upon Polarna's scrying chamber. An illusion of Polarna appeared as if to mock the Krew and Quigley gazed into her scrying bowl to see a chilling sight. Polarna had found the Glenwall Institute where Alex had once undergone countless cloning procedures. She had used her enchantments to gain a hold over Epsi and her undead minions dug through the collapsed lower levels to uncover the sarcophagus where Leera's first body had been lain to rest, so that she could be reborn in her new body. The implications were troubling. The Krag Krew moved on from this chamber of ill-fated news and searched the rest of the fortress. They uncovered treasures and traps but with Polarna's minions destroyed they weren't in much danger. They decided to rest overnight in the fortress while Kimbulton stayed up overnight to tend to Hisbet, the young Adlet daughter of Tensorana and Kitmensu who had fallen ill, likely because of Polarna's wicked schemes. Kimbulton was not able to provide total relief from the dread disease but he was able to give her just enough time for Leera to tap into her new found powers granted by her connection to Feranin to wipe the disease from Hisbet's body through powerful magic. That is where we join you now. Ready to leave Frostmire once and for all. With many potential paths ahead of you where will you go now. What do you do?' '''Episode Description Part 1 Synopsis Here Part 2 Synopsis Here Sponsors & Prizes * The One Ring - Badali Jewlery * 40 Eligible Hosts on Twitch * Winner rolled by Leera. * Be sure to check out the latest Discount Codes here. Trivia * Character Quotes Add your favorite below: * Category:Episodes - Dragons and Things Season 2 Category:Dragons and Things Episodes - Season 2 Category:Kimbulton Episodes - Dragons and Things